We'll Always Have Each Other
by Pencil Muncher
Summary: Michelle graduates from high school, and everyone remembers all the good times they had together as a family.


DISCLAIMER: you know they're not mine…why must I keep posting this?

SUMMARY: Michelle graduates from high school, and everyone remembers all the good times they had together as a family.

DJ is 28 and has completed college and is now in graduate school, studying to be a doctor.

Stephanie is 23 and did not go to college. Everyone is trying to get her to do so, but she refuses.

Michelle applied for several colleges across the country and has not heard back from them yet.

Joey moved out shortly after Stephanie graduated and is now dating a comedian named Julie. They live together in an apartment 10 minutes away.

Becky and Jesse still live in the house with Nicky and Alex, who are 13 and in the 8th grade.

_flashbacks courtesy of _

**Chapter 1**

Danny Tanner wiped away a tear as his last baby Michelle walked across the stage and received her diploma.

Uncle Jesse laughed. "Cry me a river, Danny!" he croaked. It was evident that he was holding back tears, but was too manly to admit this.

"They grew up so fast…" remarked Joey Gladstone. "why, I remember the first time Jesse and I tried to change Michelle's diaper!"

**flashback**

_**Joey: **Jesse, what if she needs to be... uh... changed?_

_**Jesse: **Check it out. Go._

_**Joey:** (looking at the inside of the diaper) we have a winner. Now what?_

_**Jesse: **Joseph. Put yourself in her place. What would you want done?_

_**Joey: **I've never changed a diaper._

_**Jesse: **Me neither. At least you touched one. All right, look out; I'll show you how it's done. _

_(to Michelle) Come here child. You believe this guy? (to Joey) All right, make yourself _

_useful._

_**Joey: **I'll take the south end._

_**Jesse: **Good. _

_Jesse and Joey walk out of the room, heading down the stairs, into the front _

_room, and then into the kitchen_

_**Joey & Jesse: **Step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two, step one, step two._

_**Jesse: **Okay, good. Look out. Okay, keep it coming._

_**Stephanie: **(in the front room) Showtime!_

_**Joey: **(in the kitchen) Where will we put the baby?_

_**Jesse: **Where will we put the child?_

_**Joey: **Uh, the pot, over here._

_**Jesse: **Whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa! Joey, this is a living thing. You don't _

_stick it in a pot; use a meat rack._

_**Joey: **I'm an idiot._

_**Jesse: **Uh, come on._

_**Joey: **Okay._

_**Jesse: **All right, good._

_**Joey: **All right, great._

_**Jesse: **Settle down here; here we go._

_**Stephanie: **Are you gonna cook Michelle?_

_**Joey: **We're changing her diaper._

_**Stephanie: **Oh, then how do you roast a turkey?_

_**Jesse: **Steph! Joey and I are busy. Joey, strip her. All right, careful there. You're in control. _

_All right, slide it off and... ugh!_

_**Joey: **Uh... uh... (puts the dirty diaper into a plastic bowl and covers the bowl)_

_**Jesse: **Good thinking, Joey, keep it fresh._

_**Joey: **Okay, hold her up; I'll clean her off._

_**Jesse: **Good idea. Come on, Michelle, all right. (Joey tries to shoot water at Michelle to _

_clean her off...) You're missing! You're missing! You're missing! All right now, come on, _

_gently now, gently now, gently... There we go. This is great; we should be mothers._

_**Joey: **Oh, yeah._

_**Jesse: **All right, let's dry her up._

_**Joey: **Okay. Fan her. Fan her fanny. Fan her fanny._

_**Joey: **You know these babies have it made? I would kill for this kind of service._

**end of flashback**

Danny laughed. "Looks like you two have come a long way since then!" he snapped a picture of the class of 2005. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

Jesse nodded. "Just like her mother...Pam would never have missed this for anything." He looked down at his hands silently, fighting back tears. It was such an emotional day for all of them.

Becky put her arm around him. "I'm sure she's here, in spirit. I never got to meet her but I'm sure she's here in spirit."

Jesse smiled at his wife. "I bet she is. I love you, Becky." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Before we know it, Nicky and Alex will be graduating, too."

Becky nodded. "It feels like just yesterday when they were born…"

**flashback**

_(Becky is in labor and Jesse is still groggy due to surgery)_

_**Becky**: Oh Jess. I'm so glad you made it in time.  
**Jesse**: Time for what?  
**Becky**: (Angrily) The birth of our babies!  
**Jesse**: Oh that's right. You're having my baby. (Sings) What a lovely way of saying how much you love me!  
**Becky**: Jess, just hold my hand.  
**Jesse**: Won't your husband Donny be jealous?  
**Becky**: Jess you're my husband!  
**Jesse**: I got a wife and a baby in the same day. Radical!_

**end of flashback**

"I only remember that vaguely." Remarked Jesse. "What I'll always remember is holding them in my arms for the first time."

Everyone then sat in silence and watched the rest of the graduates receive their diplomas. The principal of Michelle's school went up to the podium and shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE CLASS OF 2005!" The graduates threw their hats in the air and cheered.

Danny snapped another picture with a tear in his eye. "If only Pam were here…"

"Or DJ." Said Joey. "I wish she could've taken time off school to come out here and see this."

Danny shook his head. "She has finals all this week. She can't afford to miss it."

"Well, Stephanie could have at least taken time off from work." He grumbled. Stephanie was now the manager at the local Wal-Mart. It was nice, but it didn't pay much.

"She needs the money." Danny defended. "She's going to move out next month, and so will Michelle."

"They'll all be gone?" Jesse asked quietly. "All the girls?"

Danny nodded sadly. "People grow up…"

"Why do things have to change?" choked Joey.

His girlfriend Julie grabbed his hand. "It'll be ok, baby." She murmured affectionately.

"I miss those days when we all lived together in the same house." Joey said sadly. "When Michelle was just a toddler and Stephanie was a young child, and DJ was only just beginning to grow up."

Danny smiled at the memories that came to mind. "We'll always be there for each other." He said. "Even if things have changed."

"Always." Joey said solemnly. "always.."

"well, Let's go meet up with Michelle!" Jessesaid suddenly. "Here she comes!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: you like? If not, that is ok with me. Does it make any sense? I promise there will be a LOT more to the story coming soon. This is just the opening.

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
